1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to vises, particularly to double clamp vises.
2. Related Art
A vise or vice is a mechanical screw apparatus used for holding or clamping a work piece to allow work to be performed on it with tools such as saws, planes, drills, mills, screwdrivers, sandpaper, etc. Vises usually have one fixed jaw and another, parallel, jaw which is moved towards or away from the fixed jaw by the screw. A double clamp vise has two movable jaws oppositely beside a fixed jaw. Such a double clamp vise can hold two work pieces at the same time. Thus its working efficiency is double higher than others.
However, a double clamp vise still has a restriction in use: the two clamps cannot hold two work pieces with different thickness. This really causes a problem.